beacons_of_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Kobura Rose
Kobura Rose is a member of the Dark Redemption and member of Team BAZK. His weapon of choice is his own armor. He was first seen in the chapter 37 of First Beacon of Darkness, ''in which he attacked Duncan and after be defeated by him, the First Beacon invited him into his crazy group. Later he would meet up with Axel, Belle and Zeke. 'Appearance' Kobura has a dark, almost black, green hair and a really pale skin, like if he was literally white, also a ripped yet thin body, fruit from his training, but the most obvious characteristic are his green eyes that look like the ones of a snake, even thought he would look like a human if nobody noticed his eyes, he is a snake faunus. He wears dark green hoodie with a snake patterns that thanks to dust on it, each scale of the pattern can turn into daggers without lose the flexibility and comfort of the hoodie, also leaving enough space for his friend Doku, a king Cobra, to hide under the hoodie. And the pants share the same characteristic. 'Personality' Kobura holds a strong sense of justice where he thinks he has to eliminate all what he considers wrong, leading him to attack Duncan since he was responsible for the Fall of Beacon but after being defeated by him and tolf the truth about the world, he decided to help Duncan to bring peace to the whole world and give a chance to the ones like him. 'Weapons' 'Snake Scales' His hoodie is also his weapon since it has the pattern of a snake and thanks to the dust in it, each scale can turn into daggers he can use to have an impenetrable defense and a great offensive. 'Melody' It is a flute he carved in the woods and can used to attract any snake from miles around, including king taijitus 'Faunus abilities' As a faunus, Kobura possesses the ability of night vision, granting him the ability to see proficiently in the dark. 'Poison' He has retractable fangs and nails, the nails have a non lethal poison that slowly make the opponent dizzy, weaker, weakens their semblance and eventually paralyzed, the fangs have lethal poison that is able to kill in at least 12 hours, the more poison he uses, the faster it spreads 'Immunity' He is immune to all kinds of poison 'Neurotoxin' He can also bite someone and inject a neurotoxin to cure any poison or illness they have in them, but it takes a bit more effort. 'Flexibility' He is literally just as flexible as a snake and when he wraps around someone he can squeeze them tightly, making it lethal when he activates the daggers on his clothes. 'Snake eyes' When he looks at a snake or a king taijitu in the eyes, they obey him but when he looks a person in the eyes, they will stay to feel afraid of him and start to hallucinate with what Kobura wants them to see. 'Molting' He can molt and leave his skin behind for a distraction, but it takes a lot of effort, also all of his wounds are healed when he does that 'Other Abilities' 'Tai chi - Pressure points' He is not very strong when it comes to physical strength so he uses tai chi techniques to brush off attacks and in the openings he quickly strike their pressure points. 'Semblance' 'Speed' Like Ruby, his step sister, his semblance allows him to have super speed but the difference is that he doesn’t leave a rose petals trail making it harder to detect him. 'Weaknesses''' He is an expert in hand-to-hand combat so the biggest weakness he has is the distance combat since he doesn't have ranged weapons but he is still an expert dodging.